1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a two cycle internal combustion engine and more particularly to a two cycle internal combustion engine which utilizes Carbon--Carbon cylinders and pistons to provide for a final product which is light weight, energy efficient and environmentally operative.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Two cycle combustion engines are known in the field and are not widely used today in automobiles and the like because of environmental concerns. As the consumers become more conscience of their environment as well as their financial spending, many are demanding vehicles which meet the needs of an automobile which is fuel efficient as well as an automobile which is safe and non-harmful to the environment, while not sacrificing the effectiveness of its performance. As such, engines have been developed to address these needs and attempt to improve on the two cycle internal combustion engine, particularly two cycle engines with a standard crank case.
One such engine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,778 issued to Acheta. In this patent there is disclosed a two stroke engine that includes an intake-and-scavenge valve in the cylinder head together with a fuel injection system, a recirculating type pressure lubricating system, and a blower or turbo charger assisting in charging the cylinder with air and also assisting in scavenging the exhaust gases. The valve is controlled by a cam mounted on a cam shaft upon the cylinder head that is coupled to the crankshaft. Though this device may be successful in operation, the location of the cam provides for a valve assembly which is complex and one which is expensive to operate and utilize. In addition, Ancheta utilizes oil rings which may not be sufficient to prevent the oil from escaping from the crankcase and out the exhaust ports. Thus, this will inherently cause the compression rings to run dry and prevent it from operating efficiently, to innately cause the engine to seize operation and defeat its intended purpose.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,809, issued to Taylor, there is disclosed a lightweight piston made of carbon--carbon which can be used with internal combustion reciprocating engine. Though Taylor teaches carbon--carbon piston, he fails to disclose a means of preventing the piston from seizing during cold weather. During this frigid temperatures the cylinder block would shrink and seize the operation of the piston, to consequently prevent the engine from operating.
Accordingly, it is seen that what is needed is an engine, in particular, a two cycle internal combustion gasoline engine which is powerful, reliable and environmentally safe. Such an engine should be economically feasible for the average consumer, as well as be a product which is safe and structurally stable.
As will be seen, the present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages, by accomplishing the needs as identified above, through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, which is simple to use, with the utilization of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, assemble, test and by employing only readily available material.